latin
by kaichou-yukina
Summary: latin


SENECA LUCILIO SUO SALUTEM (DAT) Sénèque salue son +cher+ Lucilius

1 FAC ITA, MI LUCILI Agis ainsi, mon cher Lucilius, VINDICA TIBI TE réclame comme ta propriété toi-même, ET COLLIGE TEMPUS, recueille le temps QUOD ADHUC AUT AUFEREBATUR qui jusqu'à maintenant ou +t+'était enlevé AUT SUBRIPIEBATUR ou +t+'était dérobé AUT EXCIDEBAT ou s'échappait, ET SERVA et conserve-le. PERSUADE TIBI HOC ESSE Persuade-toi qu'il en est SIC UT SCRIBO comme je +l+'écris. QUAEDAM TEMPORA NOBIS ERIPIUNTUR Certains instants nous sont arrachés, QUAEDAM SUBDUCUNTUR, d'autres +nous+ sont soustraits +sans qu'on le sente+, QUAEDAM EFFLUUNT d'autres +encore+ s'écoulent d'eux-mêmes. TAMEN TURPISSIMA EST JACTURACependant le plus honteux est la perte QUAE FIT PER NEGLEGENTIAM qui arrive par le manque d'attention. ET, SI VOLUERIS ATTENDERE Au reste, si tu veux y prêter attention,MAXIMA PARS VITAE ELABITUR la plus grande partie de la vie se perd AGENTIBUS MALE à des choses aboutissant mal, MAGNA AGENTIBUS NIHIL une grande partie à des choses n'aboutissant à rien, TOTA VITA ALIUD AGENTIBUS toute la vie à des choses aboutissant à autre chose [autre interprétation: AGENTIBUS avec un NOBIS sous-entendu, ce qui donnerait: MAXIMA PARS VITAE ELABITUR la plus grande partie de la vie s'échappe AGENTIBUS MALE pour nous qui agissons mal, MAGNA AGENTIBUS NIHIL une grande partie s'écoule pour les fainéants que nous sommes, TOTA VITA ALIUD AGENTIBUS toute la vie se perd pour nous qui faisons autre chose +que ce que nous devons+.]

2 ME DABIS QUEM QUI Me citeras-tu quelqu'un qui PONAT ALIQUOD PRETIUM TEMPORI donne une valeur au temps, quelle qu'elle soit, QUI AESTIMET DIEM qui estime +à sa juste valeur+ un jour, QUI INTELLEGAT SE MORI COTIDIE qui comprenne qu'il meurt chaque jour. ENIM FALLIMUR IN HOC QUOD En effet nous nous trompons lorsquePROSPICIMUS MORTEM nous voyons devant +nous+ la mort: JAM MAGNA PARS EJUS PRAETERIT Déjà une grande partie de cette dernière est passée. MORS TENET la mort possède QUICQUID AETATIS EST RETRO tout ce qui de notre âge est derrière +nous+. FAC ERGO, MI LUCILI, Fais donc, mon cher Lucilius, QUOD SCIBIS TE FACERE ce que tu écris que tu fais, COMPLECTERE OMNES HORAS saisis +à pleines mains+ toutes les heures. SIC FIET UT Ainsi il arrivera que PENDEAS MINUS EX CRASTINO tu dépendras moins de demain SI INJECERIS MANUM HODIERNO si tu mets la main sur aujourd'hui. DUM DIFFERTUR, VITA TRANSCURRIT tandis qu'on diffère +ses activités+, la vie court au-devant.

3 OMNIA, LUCILI, ALIENA SUNT Tout, Lucilius, +nous+ est étranger, TANTUM TEMPUS EST NOSTRUM +il n'y a+ que le temps qui soit nôtre: NATURA NOS MISIT IN POSSESSIONEM la nature nous a mis en possession HUJUS UNIUS REI de cette seule chose, FUGACIS AC LUBRICAE fugace et incertaine EX QUA EXPELLIT QUICUMQUE VULT dont nous chasse qui le veut. ET STULTITIA MORTALIUM EST TANTA Et la sottise des mortels est si grande UT PATIANTUR qu'ils admettent QUAE SUNT MINIMA ET VILISSIMA que les objets qui sont les plus petits et les plus méprisables CERTE REPARABILIA en tout cas que l'on peut acquérir/se procurer de nouveau SIBI IMPUTARI, ils en soient redevables, CUM IMPETRAVERE lorsqu'ils les ont obtenus, NEMO QUI ACCEPIT TEMPUS +mais+ que personne qui a reçu du temps JUDICET SE DEBERE QUICQUAM ne juge en être redevable en quoi que ce soit CUM INTERIM HOC EST UNUM alors que c'est la seule chose QUOD NE POTEST QUIDEM GRATUS REDDERE qu'il ne peut pas, même par reconnaissance, rendre.

4 INTERROGABIS FORTASSE QUI EGO FACIAM Tu me demanderas peut-être ce que moi-même je fais, QUI TIBI PRAECIPIO ISTA +moi+ qui te prescris ce qui précède .FATEBOR INGENUE je l'avouerai sans fard: QUOD EVENIT ce qui arrive + communément+ APUD LUXURIOSUM SED DILIGENTEM chez quelqu'un ami du luxe mais soigneux,RATIO IMPENSAE MIHI CONSTAT le compte de ma dépense est bien établi à mes yeux. NON POSSUM DICERE PERDERE NIHIL Je ne puis dire que je ne perds rien, SED DICAM QUID PERDAM mais je vais dire ce que je perds ET QUARE ET QUEMADMODUM et pourquoi et comment; REDDAM CAUSAS MEAE PAUPERTATIS je rendrai +compte+ des causes de ma pauvreté. SED MIHI EVENIT Mais il m'arrive QUOD PLERISQUE REDACTIS ce qui +arrive+ à la plupart des gens réduits AD INOPIAM à la ruine NON SUO VITIO non de leur propre faute: OMNES IGNOSCUNT tous pardonnent, NEMO SUCCURRIT personne ne porte secours.

5 QUID EST ERGO Qu'en est-il donc? NON PUTO PAUPEREM Je ne pense pas pauvre CUI EST SAT +celui+ à qui est suffisant QUANTULUMCUMQUE SUPEREST le peu qui reste. TAMEN TU, MALO SERVES TUA Néanmoins, toi, je préfère que tu conserves tes biens, ET INCIPIES BONO TEMPORE et tu commenceras au bon moment. NAM UT VISUM EST MAJORIBUS NOSTRIS En effet, comme il sembla bon à nos ancêtres: PARCIMONIA EST SERA IN FUNDO l'économie est tardive au fond +de la marmite+. ENIM NON TANTUM REMANET MINIMUM IN IMO En effet, non seulement il reste très peu au fond, SED PESSIMUM mais +encore c'est+ le pire.

**C'est cela, mon cher Lucilius: revendique tes droits sur toi-même. Jusqu'ici on te prenait ton temps; on te le dérobait; il t'échappait. Recueille ce capital et ménage-le. Oui, sois-en convaincu, les choses vont comme je te le dis: il est de nos instants qu'on nous arrache; il en est qu'on nous escamote; il en est qui nous coule entre les doigts. La perte, à bien parler, n'est jamais plus blâmable que lorsqu'elle provient de l'incurie. Du reste, regardes-y de près: la part la plus considérable de la vie se passe à mal faire; une large part à ne rien faire, toute la vie à n'être pas à ce que l'on fait.**

**2**

**Me citeras-tu un homme qui attribue une valeur réelle au temps, qui pèse le prix d'une journée, qu'il comprenne qu'il meurt un peu chaque jour? Telle est en effet l'erreur: nous ne voyons la mort que devant nous, alors qu'elle est, en grande partie déjà, chose passée. Tout ce que nous laissons derrière nous de notre existence est dévolu à la mort. Fais donc, mon cher Lucilius, comme tu le dis: empare-toi de toutes tes heures. Ainsi, tu dépendras moins de demain, pour avoir opéré une main mise sur le jour présent. tandis que l'on diffère de vivre, la vie court.**

**3**

**Tout est, Lucilius, hors de nous. Il n'y a que le temps qui soit nôtre. Ce bien fugace, glissant, est l'unique possession que nous ait départie la nature. Nous en chasse qui veut. Et telle est la folie de l'engeance mortelle: les cadeaux les plus minces et du plus vil prix, objets plus ou moins remplaçables, impliquent une dette à laquelle un chacun souscrit, et nul ne s'estime redevable en quoi que ce soit du temps qu'on lui donne, c'est-à-dire du seul bien que, même la reconnaissance aidant, il lui est impossible de rendre.**

**4**

**Tu me demanderas peut-être comment je me comporte, moi qui te propose ces belles maximes. Je l'avouerai tout franc: mon cas est celui d'une personne qui mène grand train, mais qui a de l'ordre; mon registre de dépenses est bien tenu. je n'ai pas le droit de dire que je ne pers rien; mais je dirai ce que je perds et pourquoi, et comment. je rendrai compte de ma pauvreté. Au reste, je me trouve dans le cas de la plupart des gens ruinés sans qu'il y ait de leur faute: tout le monde vous excuse, nul ne vous assiste.**

**5**

**Comment conclurons-nous? Il n'est pauvre, à mon avis, celui qui, si peu qu'il lui reste, s'en accommode. Pour toi, cependant, je préfère que tu ménages ton avoir. Et tu commenceras en temps utile. Ainsi en jugeaient nos pères: «Tardive épargne, q**


End file.
